The Ties of Friendship
by Dracula X
Summary: My version of the ending to KHII. Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas and reunite with their friends. But what happens next when Sora has to say goodbye to Donald, Goofy and Mickey and tell Kairi his true feelings about her?


**As much as I loved the ending of Kingdom Hearts II, i was really disappointed when Square Enix didn't even include a scene of Sora saying goodbye to Donald and Goofy after all the three have been through. So one day, I came up with this idea of how I wanted the game to end before the credits and started writing away. I even added a little Sora/Kairi in it because it would had been perfect for Sora to express his love to Kairi. **

**Well here ya go, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>"Cursed...K-Keyblade..."<em>

The words echoed throughout the mind of Sora and Riku, the very last words the nobody gasped before he disappeared into nothing less, which was ironic because the main power of this nobody was nothingness. But those words faded away from the two Keyblade warriors as they were finally able to find their well deserve peace.

Sora sat next to Riku on the beach of the margin, just listening to the soft hum of the waves as they hit the shore, barely grazing their feet as they sat. The sun was about to set and the moment seemed perfect. But to Sora, one thing was missing or three: Kairi, Donald Goofy and King Mickey.

The two Keyblade warriors had just endured with a furious battle with Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and nobody of Xehanort. It was undoubtedly one of the toughest battles they ever face, but after what it seems to be an eternity, the duo manages to defeat Xemnas and end the Organization once and for all.

However, their friends were nowhere to found after Xemnas close the portal between them. And after the whole castle came apart, Sora began to wonder if they made it out since there was no gummi ship for them in sight since they left it in Twilight Town before entering the World That Never Was.

Sora closed his eyes slowly, still listening to the waves that splashed near him, and remembered that with Donald, Goofy and Mickey, anything could happen and he was confident that the Disney trio along with Kairi was safe from harm. But unbeknownst to Sora, a bottle washed up by Riku's side in the water. Curiously, he picked up the bottle and pops the cap off it; he began to read the letter that was inside it. As Riku read through it, he notices something particular about the writings of the letter; it looked like it was address to someone, although no name was mention in the writings.

Sora?" Whispered Riku interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I think it's for you."

Riku handed Sora a letter that he had gotten from the bottle. Sora carefully took the letter and read it out loud at first and then to himself.

**_(Cue CGI)_**

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Started Sora. "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."

As Sora continued to read, he found that he could hear Kairi reading it along with him, and eventually, reading it to him. As he read it, an image of Kairi in her school uniform was seen standing on the shore of Destiny Islands putting a strain of hair behind her ear and smiling looking very beautiful as she stared out into the ocean.

_"Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—one sky, one destiny."_

In small lettering, Kairi's name was written at the bottom of the page. Kairi wanted to help him; she wanted to fight by his side_. _It almost brought a smile on his face and a warm feeling to his heart. As Sora finished the letter, a bright light appeared in front of Sora, and he lowered the letter from his face. It was a big and beautiful light, of which Sora couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Light." Stated Riku, as he stared at the same striking light in front of him.

"The door to light…" gasped Sora as he truly realized what it was.

Sora stood quickly, ready to finally go through the door, the door he had been searching for his entire journey. The same door that guaranteed will guide them the way back home.

He noticed Riku still standing on the beach with a mesmerized look on his face, like he didn't know what he was going to do.

"We'll go together." Stated Sora as he offered Riku his hand to join him.

"…Yeah" whispered Riku as he softly took Sora's hand and stood next to him.

The light that was The Door to Light grew as Sora got bolder and stepped forward into the growing light, Riku close behind him. Both were enveloped quietly and peacefully by the powerful light and unlike Xehanort's Heartless, they were able to go through it safely.

* * *

><p>The ocean moved smoothly like a piece of soft silk as the sun was about to set on another peaceful day. The sound of waves could be heard as they hit land. Out in the distance, two blue lights could be seen falling down to Earth like meteors from the sky. Those two objects were Sora and Riku, enveloped in a brilliant blue flame and falling straight for the water. It didn't worry them as the light protected them from the flames.<p>

As they fell into the water, all was peaceful again; still not a sound was heard. Sora resurfaced with a gasp and Riku appeared right next to him. He shook his head in order to get the wet pieces of hair out of his face with little success.

Sora and Riku looked around, trying to determine where they both were. But a voice called out to them and caught the boy's full attention.

"Sora! Riku!"

**(Cue My Sanctuary/Passion: After the Battle)**

The boys looked and saw that Kairi stood on the beach of what appeared to be Destiny islands, their home and waved to the bobbing figures in the ocean. She smiled at the thought that Sora and Riku were back. They had dreamed of this moment for a very long time.

After a year of being separate and nearly consumed by the darkness that threatened to destroy them, the Destiny Island trio had finally come home together.

Sora gave an enthusiastic cry as he first turned to Riku, who gave a small chuckle, and then started to swim full speed toward the shore ahead of the silver haired boy, and towards Kairi. Sora emerge from the deep waters of the ocean and touch the shore of the island that was submerge in water and almost trip as the waves crashed into his legs, but Sora kept his balance on the floor and still ran towards Kairi, with the biggest smile on his face.

Kairi let out a small giggle as she saw Sora's frantic swim toward the beach and she couldn't hold in how happy she felt knowing he was back.

But before she could say anything, three humanoid like animals came rushing out of the blue behind her, startling the seventh princess of heart. But the feeling went away as she heard two of the animals, a dog and a duck squawk and laughed that sounded like an Uhyuck sound with glee. Once she saw who the three animals were (One of them a small mouse) that startled feeling was replaced with a feeling of surprise and happiness.

Sora halted his running and uttered an even bigger enthusiastic cry of surprise when he saw coming from behind Kairi and began running towards him: Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, who were safe and sound on the islands along with Kairi.

The three Disney Castle residents jump up in the air in victory with Donald squawking in pure joy as they ran towards Sora and Riku. Before Sora could say anything, Goofy leaped towards him and embrace Sora in a big hug using his full body, Donald leapt and grab onto Goofy's back at the same time, causing Sora to lose his balance and fall into the water with his two Disney comrades in a big splash.

Sora rise his head out of the water and shook his again to get the water out of his hair, but to no prevail as Goofy hugged Sora and rubbed his face against him like he finally each other causing the three to laugh as Donald wipe a tear from his face, but it tears of happiness.

Mickey wasn't left out of the occasion, while Donald and Goofy were celebrating with Sora, the King of the Disney Castle leapt from the shore and grab onto Riku by the hand in surprise. He twirl Riku around by one hand before the silver haired boy grab a hold of him with his hands while the mouse let out small yell of excitement.

Sora sat on the sandbar while Donald and Goofy embrace him in one big hug from his sides with his hands clutching the two Disney's Castle resident's hands, a chuckle escaping from his mouth knowing that everyone he cared for was safe. He looked at Donald who let out a sign of peace with his face rubbing off on Sora's as the two looked at each other with smiles. A year ago, these two were fighting over a wheel of the gummi ship and were at each other's throats, but that didn't matter now, the two's bond were stronger now than ever.

Sora turned over to Goofy who embrace him once more with his trademark laugh that turned into chuckles of pure happiness as Sora patted Goofy's face. A while ago, Sora feared the worst when Goofy took that rock in the head for the King in Hollow Bastian that knock him unconscious. But that incident was forgotten, Goofy was right beside Sora, safe and sound and goofy as ever, the one trait that Sora loved about him.

The trios that traveled the worlds and faced every danger known to the realm of light let go of one another other with smiles on their faces, knowing that all the pain and suffering they had face in this year long journey finally paid off. They looked back to see Riku letting down the King on the shore who looked at each other smiles and all, then glared not at Sora, Donald and Goofy, the person in front of them.

The trio followed their gaze, and turned to look up at Kairi who giggled at the group and looked like she was fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. Without hesitation and with one of his trademark smiles, Sora reach into his pocket and pulled out the lucky charm Kairi had given to him for the sole purpose that he gave it back to Kairi once they were done with the journey.

And needless to say, he kept that promise intact.

Sora looked at the ground for a moment, before a blond haired person took his place in a bright light as he looked up at Kairi with a chuckle. It was Roxas; Sora's nobody who endured his share of pain of being a nobody stuck in a virtue town that he thought was home. But Roxas finally found his place he can call home: With Sora.

Kairi, whose eyes were beginning to tear, went through a change as well; a blond hair person took her place with a giggle of her own. It was her nobody Naminé, who was responsible for putting Sora and the gang to sleep for a year due to the events of Castle Oblivion. But that didn't matter anymore; she was whole with Kairi as well as Roxas with Sora. The two nobodies giggle at the fact they were together with Sora & Kairi, and it was a new beginning to a perfect end.

W-We're back," Sora said happily as he wiped a small tear away and looked up at Kairi who stretched her hand out for him. It was finally over.

"You're home," Kairi reminded him with a soft smile as she stretched out her hand to him and Sora took it as he placed her seashell lucky charm in her hand. Kairi smiled she pulled him up and the two embraced in a hug. Unable to keep his excitement anymore, as soon as Sora grab her, he picked her up and twirled her around like a doll then Sora fell into the water on his back with Kairi on top of him like with Donald and Goofy who laughed along at the two teenagers in joy as Sora and Kairi giggled from what had just occurred and out of excitement of finally holding each other again. He was able to touch her soft skin after so long; he never wanted to let her go.

Kairi raised her head off of Sora's chest and looked him in his sparkling dark blue eyes. Blushes appeared on both their faces as they truly realized how close their faces were to each other.

Unable to hold his emotions in for much longer, Sora decided that now would be the time to tell her, confess his love for Kairi after so many years of keeping it in, hiding this aching feeling that was locked deep inside.

"Kairi, I-I love you."

Kairi looked at Sora for a moment, her face mixed with surprise and at the same time pure happiness with tears now falling down her face. He had finally said it. How she waited to hear those words for a long time.

"Sora, I-I love you too, so much."

Then they slowly brought their lips to each other in a long passionate kiss, oh how long they've been waiting for this since they were kids. Everyone knew they were destined for each other, it was only a matter of time when it could happen, and well that moment was right now. Time had stop, but Sora and Kairi could care less. They were together now, forever.

Unwillingly, both pulled apart from each other but they did not move far away, their lip still lingered as close as a breath's wisp, than they separated a few inches apart, but still very close to each other's faces, enough to looked into each other's ocean blue eyes.

"Kairi," Sora signed. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time….I don't want it to end, please don't ever leave me."

Kairi looked into Sora's eyes, they were serious with love and desire, like meant every word he said about never wanting to lose her.

"Promise me that you won't you ever leave me again."

"I promise. Will you Promise?"

"I promise."

The two sealed it with a loving kiss.

With this hug, no this kiss signaled the completion of Sora's yearlong promise to bring back Kairi's lucky back to her. It wasn't an easy journey for the Keyblade master, his friends Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi as the six battled through many obstacles along the way such as the heartless, The Seeker of Darkness also known as "Ansem", the nobodies, Organization XIII and even Sora force to face his best friend Riku when he was corrupted by the darkness.

But in the end, the Destiny Island and Disney Castle residents were able to defy the odds and were able to complete the goal they've been longing for since the beginning of this journey: Returning home with their friends.

On the beach, Donald and Goofy had met up with Mickey & Riku. The four looked back at the two teens locked in their embrace and love.

It's about time that he told her." Goofy stated as he smiled in approval of Sora's actions. "He missed her lots during this whole adventure."

"Yeah." Donald said. "But now, they're both happy now and they are finally together."

"Sora deserves it, after everything that happened to him, all the pain and suffering he went through, what I put him through, it couldn't have happened to a person more deserving." Riku signed with a hint of sadness at the fact that it Sora and Kairi's love were finally revealed, but he wished it wasn't the way that it happen, with him turning against Sora in jealousy of the Keyblade, and using Kairi as a leverage to get to him.

The Disney trio looked up at Riku, acknowledging his remarks. King Mickey was the first to spoke out for him, placing a hand by his side causing Riku to look at the tiny mouse king.

"The past is the past Riku, don't worry about it." He assured Riku with a smile. "We all forgive you."

Riku nodded back in response then slowly walked up to Sora and Kairi as they help each other up from the water and embrace once more. Yes, the past is the past and it should be best to forget about it and look onto the future.

The reunited duo separated from each other's arms and Kairi turned to see Riku approaching them with a "Is there something I don't know?" grin much to their embarrassment. But that didn't matter to Kairi as she utter a small cry of delight as she ran up and embrace him too. Kairi finally had her friends back after being alone on the islands for a year. She had dreamt of this moment for so long that it was surreal to realize it was actually happening, and she couldn't be any happier. And what made it better is that she had found her one true love.

Sora looked on with the same exact surreal feeling. He too couldn't believe the yearlong journey that started with a dream-err-nightmare was finally over. He couldn't help utter a sign of complete happiness as the redhead and Silver haired boy looked at Sora with smiles of their own. He was happier at the fact that his love for Kairi was finally let out in the open and had his best friend Riku back on his side. Now, Sora can finally have peace at last in his home.

However, much to his happiness, Sora realized that he had one more task to complete before this journey could officially end as he look past Kairi and Riku who let each other go and followed his gaze and saw King Mickey and his yearlong comrades Donald and Goofy standing behind him with smiles on their faces and caught up with their reunion. That one task he would have to complete is say goodbye to the Disney residents whom had played a big role in his life, especially Donald and Goofy who had been with Sora almost since the beginning of this journey.

When Sora first ran into the Knight and Mage of the Disney Castle, he didn't really thought of them as friends, but as comrades to aid them to help find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. But as the journey extended on, their bond evolved into true friendship, friendship that equal that of Riku and Kairi's.

Even though Donald, Goofy and King Mickey look at Sora with the same cheery expressions that help him get through so much in this journey, Sora looked at them with a sad smile. With the defeat of Xemnas and Organization XIII and the reunion of their friends, this would probably be the last time The Keyblade master would ever see the three Disney residents and Jiminy Cricket who happen to pop up from Sora's hoodie after being MIA for the entire story leap from it and landed next Donald, Goofy and the King.

"Welcome home Sora!" the four Disney Residents shouted as Sora nodded in response with his trademark smile flashing, and began laughing with the others

_But little did anyone realized; the hard part of this task was coming very shortly: Saying goodbye_

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, emulating a faint light that glittered from the ocean. On the shore of Destiny Islands stood a big red, orange and yellow gummi ship, the same ship Sora, Donald and Goofy had been traveling since this journey started. Luckily for Donald, Goofy and Kairi, the King was able to telepathy summon the gummi ship from Twilight Town to their location after the Castle that Never Was began to fall apart and flew right back to the islands, waiting for Sora and Riku to come back after defeating Xemnas.<p>

How ironic that Sora's adventure across the worlds with Donald and Goofy began with the gummi ship, now it was about to come to an end right beside it.

Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Jiminy Cricket stood back first in front of the gummi ship with the two formers both standing by Mickey's sides like the loyal comrades of the king with Jiminy standing on Goofy's shoulder.

Sora stood in the middle a few yards away from the quartet with Kairi by his left side, and Riku on the right mirroring Donald, Goofy and Mickey's position. It had finally come down to this, and even though Sora was trying his best to keep his smile, he was fighting to keep back the tears that were beginning to swell behind his eyes. The journey had ended and now it was time to bid farewell to the Disney Castle residents that had grown onto the Destiny trio.

Kairi saw the expression on his face, then she stepped a little closer to him and took his hand in hers. Sora glanced at her, her expressions showed that it'll be ok and just be happy that he had the chance to met them, he smiled back as he gave her hand a squeeze before sliding his own hand in . At least that had wiped the sorrow off his face

King Mickey was the first to step up to Sora, Kari and Riku, approaching them like he was about to address his subjects, but it wasn't just any subjects; they were his friends.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku." The King began as he looked at each of them as they gave him their attention. "On behalf of the Disney Kingdom and all the worlds, I thank you three very much for your contributions in helping fight the darkness and keeping the worlds safe. We are forever in your debt. "

Riku cringe a little when hearing those words, why was he being thanked? He almost destroyed the worlds rather than protect it. Kairi had a similar feeling as well, she didn't do much fighting during the ordeal, having lost her heart until Sora nearly sacrifice himself to wake her up, then she was left on the islands waiting for Sora and Riku to return until she was kidnapped by Axel and brought up to Castle Oblivion until they recue her again. She was more a damsel in distress rather than a hero.

However, the two shook off those thoughts when they realize it was more than they did and didn't go on this journey. It was because of Riku and Kairi, Sora was determined to save the worlds if it meant finding them. So they played just a bigger part of saving the worlds then Sora and the two nodded their heads in apperception at the King's comments along with Sora.

"And as a reward for your kindness, I've hereby give you with these…Goofy?" Mickey said as the captain of the guard knights approach Mickey with a small wooden handing case that had the king's seal embedded on it. Sora, Kairi and Riku exchange confuse looks with each other, but reward could the king offer them.

Mickey took the box from Goofy and held it out in front of the Destiny Island trio who eyed at it with curiously. He then opens the box, and the three gazes at what's inside of it in awe.

Inside the case were three golden round badges with ribbons tied in a bow each with the king's seal on them as well.

"These badges are only given out to those who had served in our army and pledge to protect our world…" Mickey stated as he gestured towards Donald and Goofy who showed them their badges. Sora had never seen these badges before on Donald Goofy except for the time they were at Disney Castle. At first, Sora thought it was just an item to let the guards know they were a part of the castle, despite Sora not having one.

"Even though you three aren't a part of our army, your purpose was the same; protecting us all from the darkness, and as a result I hereby declare you honorary members of our castle, and you are welcome to come and stay there whenever you please… "

King Mickey smiled as he now took the time to approach each of them individually. He stepped up to Kairi first, holding out his hand with the badge.

"Kairi, as the eighth princess of heart, fully commend you for staying strong even in the most troubling of times. And I expect you as Sora's light, to always be the will that carries him on. "The King smirked as Kairi let out a soft giggle with Sora grinning sheepishly in embarrassment.

Kairi lower herself down on one knee in front of the small King, letting go of Sora's hand she held on the whole time as she took the badge and examine it.

"Thank you, your majesty, and take care."

"Oh, just call me Mickey, and take care as well." The King suggested as he held out his hand again in a friendly gesture and she shook it.

"Ok, Mickey."

The next person the king approach was Riku who was about to kneel down as well in front of him, but Mickey gestured an open hand to him with the badge.

"Riku, you don't have to, remember we're friends." The King assured him.

"Right." He agreed as he looked at the small being that was locked with him in the realm of darkness and help Riku fight back the darkness as the two ventured the basements of Castle Oblivion.

Riku was graceful for the king's wiliness to help him in his darkest of times.

"Now Riku, even though you did some terrible actions in the past, you redeem yourself by fighting the darkness of Xehanort's hearts in your heart, and even merging yourself with that same power if it meant saving Sora. And in the end, you beat that darkness completely and for that I command you for you're bravely as well." The King Stated, holding out his hand to Riku as well.

Riku turn his head towards Sora who nodded in appreciation. Mickey was right; Riku beat the darkness within his heart and in the end, redeem himself even though there was still doubt. But that didn't matter.

"Thank you, your majesty….Mickey." Riku said as he took the badge and then shook Mickey's hand.

"Take care of yourself, Riku."

"Of course I will, you too."

And the final person Mickey walk up to is Sora who straighten himself up, remembering to show respect to authority after Donald had scolded so many times about it. Mickey chuckled at Sora's attempt to show respect to him.

"Sora…." Mickey said in a serious tone as he clutches the Keyblade master's badge. "If anyone deserves this it's you. For over a year, you the keyblade's chosen one had been through it all: The lost of your home, your friends, forcing to face your best friend when he was corrupted by darkness, having these responsibilities force upon you when you didn't ask for it… "

As Mickey was reminding Sora of all the changes that happen in a year, he couldn't help but smile. Yes he didn't ask for this destiny in the beginning, but he wouldn't have traded it all for the worlds. He looked at Kairi, Riku, Donald, Jiminy and Goofy who all shared his expression.

"And in spite of that, your light continues to shine brightly all the time and your courage never fails to amuse me. You are without a doubt, the bravest, kindest and most powerful Keyblade master I've ever met, and I'm proud to present you with this. "

Sora couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment as Mickey held out his badge and he took it. Even though it was just a badge, it represented to Sora the culmination of his all his hard work, his pain and suffering. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you…..Mickey" Sora said as he reach out his hand towards him.

"No, thank you Sora…..For saving us all" Mickey smiled as he clasp the hand of the Keyblade master then pulled him into a hug much to Sora's surprise But he couldn't help but hug him back. After all, they were friends and Mickey was right about one thing that helped him get through the darkness:

There will always be a door to the light, at the end of the tunnel.

Afterwards, Kairi and Riku step forward and approach the mage and knight of Disney castle to pay their respects to them since they kept Sora company for a year and gave him a new reason to keep going.

Riku was the first to step up to them. At first, he was hesitated to approach the duo due to his treatment of them in the past as a result of his jealousy and the thought that Sora replaced him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy. Much to his surprise, the Knight Captain and Royal Magician showed no hostility towards him, even Donald remain calm even though he showed very aggressive behavior to Riku in the past.

"Donald...Goofy….." Riku stated which still showed hesitation, but continued when he saw the two lean forward in curiously meaning they were willing to listen to his claim. He couldn't help but laugh at Goofy's expression as he lean closer with a big smile on his face as he always had.

"First off, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you, I was just jealous and thought Sora wanted to hang out with you two more then me and Kairi." Riku explain as he looked towards Kairi who nodded in understanding. "But I realize that you two could never do that and I apologize…Will you forgive me?"

He stuck out his hand to the both of them in truce hoping they would accept it. Donald and Goofy exchange unsure glances with each other for a moment causing Riku to frown a little bit, but he would understand if they didn't accept it.

"Well, what ya say Donald?" Goofy asked the Mage who crossed his arms, with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, he did say some horrible things about us." The duck grumbled under his breath which earned a hard glare from Goofy.

"Donald…" Goofy said in a warning tone which prompted Donald to wave his hands in defense.

"I was kidding…" Donald replied who's expression change serious as he stepped up to Riku and much to everyone's surprise was the first to shake his hand.

"Apology accepted Riku…" Donald said with a cheerful expression as he clasps the boy's hand. "Don't worry about it; we understood you were trying to help your friends."

"Yeah, Donald here would have done the same thing in a heartbeat." Goofy commented, earning a loud squawk and glare from the duck as Riku and Kairi laughed.

"Apology accepted as well Riku." Goofy said as he grab his hand. "I hope we can be friends now that's over."

"Of course….." Riku smiled as he felt a huge burden lift off his back. Now Riku can have the knowledge that his past sins have been forgive by his friends, even Sora's comrades.

Kairi was the next to step up to the Disney duo after they made amends with Riku. Even though she never really got to know them, Donald and Goofy actually tried to protect Kairi when Sora turned into a heartless. They even went as far as to step up to "Ansem" when it just them against him.

They each straighten themselves up as they saw the seventh princess of heart, like they were being address by royalty, mimicking Sora's actions towards King Mickey which emitted a giggle from Kairi.

"Donald, Goofy…..I never really got the chance to thank you for keeping Sora company during this whole adventure and giving him a reason to keep on fighting even when me and Riku weren't there to comfort him and for protecting me back at Hallow Bastian. Words can't tell how much I really appreciate what you done for us."

"Awe shucks…" Goofy said in embarrassment. "It was nothing Kairi ahyuck."

"Anything for the seventh princess of heart, I mean for you Kairi." Donald said as he gave her a salute. "I hope we can be friends as well."

"I second that motion." Jiminy said as he pop up on Goofy's shoulder

"Of course we can, thank you both so much." Kairi said she each give both the Disney castle residents a hug in gratitude.

Sora looked on with a smile on his face as he saw both Riku and Kairi accept Donald and Goofy as friends. However, when it was all said and done, there was one final goodbye that needed to be said: that goodbye was to Donald and Goofy and Jiminy as well.

It was bound to happen when Sora began this seconded adventure, but he never thought it would happen right now after all they've been through. Now that he was reunited with Riku and Kairi back home, it finally hit Sora that this is the last time he'll see Donald and Goofy. After all, he had no gummi ship to travel to Disney Castle and that was the only way of transportation to get to them.

If this was the last time Sora talked to them, then he would make it count.

As he was thinking these thoughts, Donald and Goofy step up to the Keyblade master with Mickey joining Kairi and Riku looked at him, with Jiminy jumping off of Goofy's shoulder and onto Sora's who was starting to get a little misty eyed. Donald stepped forward.

"Sora, you made our journey a good one." Donald smiled. "Because of you, the worlds have been saved and we all got our wish and reunited with the people we were looking for." He then made a sad look, knowing what he was going to say next would hurt the Keyblade master deeply.

"Now, the worlds are safe and everything is back to the way it is... The three of us will be returning to Disney Castle. You're not one of them sadly."

Guys," Sora sniffled, unable to keep his emotions in. "I'm going to miss all of you." He started to sniffle a little more, tears building up in his eyes. The others put their heads down in sorrow, as did Riku, Kairi and Mickey. His voice cracked a little bit. "It's going to be so hard for me to say good-bye. I wish we could stay together, but we can't."

Sora walked forward. "You guys granted me the wish to travel to other worlds and you made my adventure magical and fun, and I will never forget that, ever.

He turned to Jiminy who was right beside him.

"Jiminy, I'm gonna miss you. You're like a guide to us and I'm happy you never gave up on Pinocchio, you are a great conscience and I wish nothing but the best for you. "

Jiminy hug Sora's face as he touch the little cricket with his hand, tears lightly streaming down his face.

Thank you, Sora." Jiminy said. "You take care of yourself and remember, always listen to your conscience."

Sora chuckled, "I'll keep that mind." Sora then walked over to Donald, and bent down to him. The magician turned away from Sora, tears building up in his eyes.

"Donald, I'm sorry for all the times we've fought in the beginning. I know you are a great hero, regardless of what anyone said."

Donald sniffled.

"I know in the past we would have our problems, but I wouldn't have traveled with anyone else."

"You mean that?" Donald choked.

"Every word." Sora honestly responded.

Donald turned around and ran into Sora's arms, crying hardly on his chest.

"Oh, Sora!" Donald bawled, actually breaking down and crying to him for the first time . "I'm going to miss you, too!"

"You're a great friend and I'll always remember you." Sora said, tears actually falling down his face as the two embrace.

After all the bickering these two hurled at each other, there was no denying that they really care for each other as the best of friends.

Sora let go of Donald and smiled at him as he began look towards Goofy next, who did a bad job of hiding his emotions as tears steam down his face like waterfalls.

He couldn't even do it, he was too heartbroken. Sora breathing became rapid, tears were streaming down his face again. He didn't want to leave Goofy, who was the kindest most loving person he ever met beside his own parents but had too.

Sora slowly walk up to Goofy who turned away softly sobbing. This almost as worse then what happen in Hollow Bastian because Goofy came back after it was thought he died from that blow from the head that knocked him out. But there was no coming back, Goofy had to go, maybe for good.

And what made it hurt was that Sora looked up to Goofy as a big brother, someone who was kind to him from the very moment this journey began. Even after being force to leave Sora to follow Riku because he had possession of the Keyblade which was the order from the king no matter who had it, Goofy came back to Sora's side before Riku could hurt him, declaring that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Sora because they were friends.

Sora placed his hands on Goofy's shoulders, forcing the Knight look him in the eyes that were red from the crying. Sora's eyes were the same, so he wasn't the only one.

And much to Sora's surprise, Goofy spoke first. "I-I-I love you Sora, thank you for being my friend, I'm gonna miss you so much."

Sora couldn't keep it bottled up anymore, he pulled the knight in a hard embrace, hugging him tightly, crying his heart out. Goofy patted his back, trying to comfort him as Donald, Mickey, Riku and Kairi looked on with sad faces. Kairi looked like she was gonna bust out in tears from the sight as Riku pattered her on the back.

The two continued to hug as Sora brought his face to Goofy's ear, whispering in it.

"I...I think..." Sora sniffled. "I...think I'm going to miss you most of all. Thank you for being here for me all this time and welcoming me into this adventure with open arms. I have never met anyone with your kindness besides Kairi. Thank you. "

"Sora…." Goofy whispered lightly as he moved Sora away from his arms, looking at him. "No matter how far we are apart, can you promise we won't forget each other ?"

Sora chuckled at the offering, knowing it was the only way to make him and Goofy better.

"It's a promise." Sora replied as Goofy let out an ahyuck in joy and pulled him in another hug.

Donald couldn't stand the sight anymore; he sprinted up to the two, letting out a loud sobbed as he join in on the hug with Sora and Goofy who gladly made room for the duck to complete the little circle as Wrapped one of his arms around Donald with Goofy doing the same with his other hand . Jiminy even popped up from Sora's jacket and join in by hugging his face.

Sora looked towards Riku, Kairi and Mickey's direction who were smiling and felt that they should join as well. After all, it wouldn't be a complete circle without them.

Sora move his free hand from Donald's back and gestured the three to join as Donald and Goofy looked over as well and nodded. Kairi, Mickey and Riku glance at each other then walk over to the group who extend their arms away to make room for them.

Kairi went between Donald and Sora who glance into her bright blue eyes and kissed her on the bridge of her nose, smiling at the melodic tilt of her giggle as he wrap on arm behind Sora's back and the other on Donald's shoulder who did the same to her side.

Riku walked next to Goofy wrapping his arm around Goofy's back as he did the same with his arm on the silver haired boy while his other arm was on Sora's back. Mickey repeated the process by putting his arm on Riku's side while doing the same with Donald connecting each other and expanding into one big circle. Jiminy just stood on Sora's shoulder and place his small hand on his face.

After a moment of silence, Jiminy decide to speak with an old saying that was perfect for this.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Jiminy stated as he looked at Sora who smiled along with the others.

King Mickey decided to speak up with a quote of his own. "No matter how far we are apart, we'll always be connected through our hearts."

Riku continued the pattern: "Even if we are each cast into the darkest abyss, we'll never be sway from the one cause that pushes us to keep on fighting for each other: Our friendship."

Donald decided to speak up next: "Besides, I wouldn't forget you all even if I tried: Because I choose to never forget no matter what."

Goofy spoke next. "Even if our memories start to do-hickey and we start to forget, our hearts will always remember everything deep inside, Ahyuck!"

Kairi was next. "We may forget each other, but with our promise and deep love we can come back one day. The light will be ours and it will bring is together. Til then, we'll be in each other's hearts."

Little did anyone know, Naminé appeared between in front of Kairi, whispering something to Sora's where she was really whispering to Roxas who appeared in front of Sora as well.

Naminé was whispering something to Roxas that Sora said to her a year ago. Even though he might not remember, his heart inside recognize the saying, and Roxas delivered it into words, speaking from Sora's mouth.

Everyone turned to Sora, who was last. For some reason, he had this feeling inside that was telling him to say something he said a long time ago. He may not remember where these words came from, wither it was his own or someone else's, he knew to trust heart because it had all the answers.

"Right, forgotten, but never lost. We'll always be connected, forever."

With those words, the group closes in on one big hug, thus completing the circle of friendship, and strengthening it one times more.

Sora couldn't help but let out a sign of absolute peace and happiness as he looked into the cheerful faces of all his friends and Kairi, his one true love. He gave her a peck on the lips once more as she returned the kiss with the Destiny Island sun shining brightly on the group with the wind blowing softly, the sun was as bright as the light inside their hearts.

These seven brave people, who are not joined by blood, were now one family brought together by adversity and a tie of friendship with chains that can never be broken even if apart.

It was a perfect ending, fitting for a new beginning in the story of Sora, the Keyblade master, who lost everything only to find it again, only it was better than anything the boy who had ever imagine in his wildest dreams. Finally, he was complete.

It's like Mickey said: _"No matter how far the group will be apart, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey himself and even Jiminy Cricket will always be connected to each other through their hearts."_

_Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Hard to believe this took three days to finish. I apologize for the long summaries , I have a tendency of doing that cause I want to detail what is happening. I believe it would have been a perfect ending to a perfect game. I know I use some of the same words over and over again, but thats just me. So sorry and I hope you enjoy this one shot.<strong>

**See ya later. **

**-Lord Dracula X**


End file.
